The Magic of Three
by xiaojiang
Summary: Does love really override duties? This is the question the young Hyuuga find themselves asking when love comes knocking from unexpected places. SasuHina, NejiTen, HanaxOC (Modern) (AU) (INDEFINITE HIATUS)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

 **AN:** This is a **SasuHina, NejiTen** and **HanaxOC** fic. (If you don't like any of these pairings and want to complain about it then please don't read. This story is rated M for a reason) **OOC and unbeta** (grammar are always bad so always be prepare for it). **Read at your own risk.**

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha will be here for a meeting in two days. I want you to prepare for it."

Those words and their impact hit her with all the force of a hurricane and if Hinata was not already seated, she was sure her feet would've fail her. Her composure faltered and she glanced up at her father, feeling suddenly sick and unable to hide it. "Me?" she asked, hearing a note of panic enter her voice.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Something urgent has come up. I'm leaving right away for the US and will be gone for the next three weeks. As you'll be taking over the company soon, it'll be a good opportunity for you to prove your worth."

Dread seeped into her bones like the chill of winter and she turned her face away, composing herself for his sake, knowing how much he hated weakness. But inside, she was shaking.

Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke.

 _I can love you. And you won't have to love me back!_

 _I won't._

Hinata closed her eyes, forced away the painful memories and turned toward her father once again. "Which Uchiha?"

"Of course, Uchiha Itachi," her father replied, a slight frown creeping across his perfectly calm feature. "Is there another of importance?"

Uchiha Sasuke.

"No," she replied. "Have a safe trip, father."

***************************************************Page Break****************************************************

"Get off me, Hyuuga!" Tenten hissed, buckling her hips into the man above her, attempting to throw him off.

Neji smirked, a slow lazy sexy smile that made Tenten want to ground her teeth in frustration. Either that or forced his mouth down against hers. Why did the man have to be so damn sexy?

Neji peered down at his best friend and grinned. He grasped her wrists and pushed them into the ground above her head, pressed his body into her and leaned in.

"Make me," he whispered against her ear, his warm breath brushing against her sensitive skin.

Tenten shivered, her body responding hopelessly to the feel of his body pressed so deliciously against her. "It is not fair," she forced out. "You're so much stronger than me."

"You're our family's bodyguard. Surely, you can think of a way to get me off," he leaned in, his lips brushing against the rim of her ear. "If you're out of ideas, I know a sure way you can get me off," he purred into her ear. He had wanted to get her beneath him like this for years. Ever since she stopped all body contact with him five years ago, he had imagined pinning her trembling body under him like this countless of times.

Neji lifted his head and gazed down at her. Her eyes were glaring at him, her face flushed red. From anger or from desires, he was not sure. But the shiver that went through her body did not escaped him. He shifted, pressing his now semi erection against her lower abandonment and watched as her eyes widen and her breath quicken.

"Oh, get a room already!" Hanabi yelled at the couple on the mat a couple of feet away, rolling her eyes. She had begged Tenten to train her in the art of judo restlessly until the girl finally gave in. Tenten was showing her how to properly throw an opponent in the Hyuuga's private training room when her cousin Neji had walked in. He had begun removing his expensive suit and tie all the while saying that Tenten was giving his cousin improper training and that he'll show them "the proper way" to throw an opponent, making Tenten growled in annoyance.

Hanabi had been delighted. Tenten and Neji used to train together all the time when they were young and Hanabi had always enjoyed watching them. Two experts fighting was always a sight to behold but that had all suddenly came to a stop five years ago, leaving a very devastated Hanabi, whom, around that time, had just begun to pick up interest in practicing the art.

But now, she understood why they had sudden stop. My god, her stoic cousin was practically sexing Hinata's personal bodyguard on the practice mat! The sexual tension was so thick even Hanabi was becoming uncomfortable watching such a display.

Tenten blushed. Oh god, she had forgotten the reason why she was here. "Neji," she plead. "Let me go, Hanabi..."

Neji ignored her and turned his head toward his little cousin. "Run along, Hanabi. You've seen how to properly throw an opponent. Now go and practice with Kyo. I heard he just got back from his trip. He should be in his room." He smiled as his little cousin's face brighten at the mention of Kyo and eagerly jumped to her feet, quickly brushing off nonexistent dirt from her uniform before running out without a word to them.

"My brother is home?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, he is." Neji answered as he released her wrists and ran his hands along her legs, slowly up her thighs.

"You shouldn't have done that," Tenten said, a worried look on her face.

"Kyo can handle Hanabi." Neji curved his hands under her soft ass and squeezed.

Tenten jerked, shocked at his forwardness. Neji was usually so hands-off. Was he drunk? Shifting closer, she sniffed his breath. And indeed he was. What the fuck? Hyuuga Neji rarely drink. But here he was, laying on top of her, most likely, already halfway drunk if not completely so. He was surprisingly good for a drunk. In three moves, he'd managed to throw and pinned her beneath him.

"No, he can't." She said, trying to back away from him. "She's been throwing herself at him these last couple of weeks. She thinks she's in love with him! That was why he volunteered for the U.S. trip! He was trying to get away from her."

His hands grip her hips, stilling her escape. "Let's not talk about your brother's problem," he whispered.

Tenten gasped as his hands grabbed her thighs, separate them, and he settled himself more fully against her. He was aroused, hot and hard against her. "Neji..." She moaned.

"Yes," he groaned against her, rolling his hips, pressing his hardened erection against her sweet center. "Tenten…"

"Neji?" Tenten asked and then moaned again as his hands grasped her legs and circled them around his waist and he began to grind against her. "Ah..."

"Yes," he gasped, his body trapping her to the ground as he rubbed furiously against her.

"Oh god. Neji, what are you doing?" Even as she asked, the heels of her feet was digging into his back, pulling him into her.

"Giving us what we have both been wanting for a long time," he moaned, his hips thrusting into her restlessly.

"Stop," Tenten begged, her hip rising to meet his. "You're drunk. You have no idea what you're doing."

"No," he groaned, his hands reaching for the ties of her uniform. "I'm not drunk. And I know exactly what I'm doing." As if to prove his point, he was able to untie her slash within seconds and with a small jerk, he pulled the material off her and began working on his own.

"Tenten? Are you there?" The voice of his cousin spilled from the loud telecommunication.

They both froze.

"I...I need to speak with you. Please…please meet me in the living room in ten minutes."

"I need to go, Neji." Tenten said as she pushed him off her.

"No," he groaned, reaching for her. "Stay."

"You know I can't." Tenten grabbed her slash, scrambled to her feet and quickly worked the ties around her waist. "Hinata rarely asked for me. If she's asking now, it must be important. Beside," she continued as she gazed down at him. "You're clearly drunk. You never would have started this otherwise."

"You have no idea," he moaned, flopping onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes.

Even drunk, he was sexy Tenten thought as she looked down at him. What the hell was she thinking? Wake up, Tenten! Know your correct position in this household and there would be many more days like this. Dare to dream and you would find them disappearing faster than you could blink. "You're drunk." She moved toward the door and away from the temptation he offered. "Take a shower. I'll see you tomorrow when you're able to think more clearly."

***************************************************Page Break****************************************************

"You're back," she said as she closed the door behind her and locked it.

At the sound of the lock falling into place, he groaned, raking his hand through his hair. He had just got back from the airport and was hoping for a little rest. Can't the damn child leave him in peace?! Composing himself, he turned toward her and frowned. "What are you wearing?"

Hanabi glanced down at her uniform. "Judo uniform," she answered. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Why are you wearing it?" He growled.

She smiled. "You refused to train me so I asked Tenten instead."

Of course. He should have known she would go behind his back and do it anyway. And he can't believe his sister had agreed to do such a thing. He would have to have another talk with her. "There was a reason why I didn't train you, Hanabi-sama."

"Yea, yea, yea. If I get hurt, my father would have your head," she said, waving away his excuses. "If you're so worry about me getting hurt, you should have continued to train me instead. As long as I'm with you, you'll keep me safe."

"You know why I refused to train you," he said, backing away as she pushed away from the door and walked toward him.

"Because you're a coward who refused to listen to reason?" Hanabi suggest as she continued toward him.

"Because the last time I attempted to teach you, you used that as an excuse to run your hands all over me," he growled. He was now fully up against the wall. "I did not appreciate that."

"Really?" Hanabi asked as she pressed her body into him, trapping him against the wall. She slid her hands up his body, softly tracing his muscles beneath his chest. "That's not what your body told me the last time you had me pinned beneath you," she purred against his neck. He had taken off his usual black suit and was now only clad in a simple white shirt. He felt wonderful, so hard, all muscles beneath his lean frame. Results from years of physical activities, she was sure.

Kyo grabbed her hands, yanked them away from his chest and pushed Hanabi away from him. "Stop it, Hanabi-sama. This is not a game."

"What game?" Hanabi asked innocently, her hips swaying as she once again walked toward him. "I'm not playing any game. I love you. I've told you that many times. I want you."

"You're still a child. You don't know anything about love."

"Yes, I do." She insisted. "I've loved you since I was ten. That's never going to change."

"That's not love," he reasoned. "That's infatuation."

"No." She shook her head at him. "It's love. I'm old enough to know the difference."

"No, you are not. You're only seventeen," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Eighteen!" She yelled.

"Seventeen," he said, unfazed by her outburst.

"Eighteen! Eighteen!" Hanabi insisted. "At least I'll be in two weeks."

"Exactly," he added. "You're still a child."

"Then fuck me."

"What?!" His cold emotionless face finally glazed over in shocked.

"You heard me," Hanabi whispered, once again backing him against the wall. "Make me a woman."

"You have no idea what you're asking."

"I do." Trapping him with her body, she grabbed hold of his shirt, pulled the ends from his pants and sneaked her hands under his shirt, trailing them slowly up his body.

His hands grasped hers but didn't push her away. "Hanabi-sama..."

***************************************************Page Break****************************************************

Hinata stared unblinkingly at the blank wall of the vast living room and felt her frustration settling into a deep pain she thought she had overcome a long time ago. The pain of betrayal.

She remembered the naïve little girl she used to be. How she had loved him with the strength of a thousand suns. How she had innocently pledged those foolish words, "I can do it. I can love you. And you won't have to love me back!" And how he had grabbed her and yanked her to him, crushing her against his strong chest. "I won't," he had growled before capturing her lips in a crushing kiss.

How true his words were. He never did love her.

Hinata could feel the bitterness wiled up within her again. Pain she thought she longed buried stirred from their slumber, their claws scratching at the doors of her long forgotten memories, eager to wreak havoc upon her heart.

A knock and Tenten's voice brought Hinata out of her temporary folly. "Come in."

"You asked for me, Hinata-sama?"

"Are we not friends, Tenten?" Hinata asked, gesturing to the seat next to her. "Just call me Hinata."

Tenten's eyes darted around the room, surveying the area. "Your father's not here?"

Hinata smiled. "He just left. And he won't be back for several weeks."

A big wide smile spread across Tenten's face and she sighed in relief. "Thank god!"

Tenten settled herself next to Hinata and waited. After what seemed like an eternity and still Hinata had not said a word, Tenten turned to Hinata. "So…you wanted to talk to me?"

"It really nothing," Hinata assured Tenten. "I just..."

Something has happened. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hinata quickly assured her. "Tenten, you're my closest friend and right now..."

"Something is wrong," Tenten turned toward the girl and pulled Hinata in her arms. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's really nothing," Hinata insisted. "I...just need a friend right now. Can we go somewhere? I need to think. Clear my mind. Away from the suffocating environment of-."

"Take me with you," Hanabi's voice invaded the living room as she strolled toward them and squeezed herself between her sister and Tenten. No sooner had she sat herself down did she jumped up again. "Never mind," she said, grasping both their wrists in her hands. "I know where we can go." With that said, she began dragging both girls with her as she pulled them toward her father's wing of the Hyuuga mansion.

One hour later…

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Tenten asked, eyeing Hinata as she poured more wine into all of their glasses.

"Father's going to shit bricks when he finds his bar empty," Hanabi muttered as she drowned another glass, already slightly drunk.

"You're wrong, little sister," Hinata giggled, completely drunk. "Father doesn't shits bricks, he shits gold."

"You know what?" Hanabi murmured. "You're right!"

And with that, Tenten watched both Hyuuga girls laughed as if that was the funniest thing ever said.

"Hanabi," Hinata slurred. "For the life of me, I can't remember why I always forbid you alcohol before. You, little sister, are an amazing drinker!"

"Right! Aren't I just the best ever?!" Hanabi agreed, taking another sip of her drink.

"Yes!" Hinata laughed. "Yes, you are."

"Hinata," Tenten reached for her glass. "Perhaps, you should stop."

"No," Hinata whispered, moving the glass from her reach. "Let me do this, Tenten." She raised the glass to her lips and took another drink. "I need this…please…for tonight…I need this…"

And just like that, the happy atmosphere dissipated and the room was suddenly filled with a ghastly chill.

"Men," Hanabi sneered. "Are idiots. Especially that brother of yours, Tenten."

"The same could be said of your cousin," Tenten grumbled before taking a sip of her own drink.

"How dare he shut the door in my face?!" Hanabi ranted on. "In my own home!"

"I loved him," Hinata whispered suddenly, gulping down some more wine. "God, I was such a fool."

* * *

 **AN:** I know this chapter was less than stellar and completely below average. This is an experiment and this chapter was born from it. I didn't put much thought in the writing of this chapter (you could probably tell from my very lacking summary of the story) as this is merely a distraction for my otherwise occupied mind. I **will** go back and redue this chapter in the near future. But in the meanwhile, I just thought I post it here and see if anyone is interested. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
